


Thilbo

by tata_red



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Сборник драбблов\зарисовок по ОТП ^^





	1. Chapter 1

Торин был очень зол. На себя и на свою команду - за то, что решили все же попросить помощи у эльфов.  
На эльфов - за то, что в очередной раз обдурили.  
На весь мир - за то, что он против него.  
В качестве протеста Торин не ел ничего из того, что ему приносили. Но его тюремщики только пожимали плечами и забирали нетронутую тарелку. Никто не собирался его уговаривать, и на пятый день истощенный Торин сдался. Он начал есть понемногу, сначала тот маленький жалкий кусок мяска, потом, через несколько часов - большие зеленые листья. Но он не чувствовал ни вкуса ни запаха от усталости, и оценить пищи не мог. Впрочем, он подозревал, что для пленников не особо старались.  
Несмотря на то, что Торин подкрепился, он ощутил еще большую слабость. Голова кружилась, пальцы рук и ног похолодели. Пришлось лечь прямо на пол, ибо дойти до подстилки не было сил.

Таким Бильбо его и нашел - лежащим посреди камеры. Он в нетерпении вертелся у решетки, опасаясь голосом привлечь Торина, ибо справедливо рассудил, что это привлечет еще и стражников. Спасало то, что Бильбо более менее выучил расписание кормления пленников, и подходило время, когда стражники забирали тарелки. Дождавшись подходящего момента, невидимый Бильбо неслышно проскользнул в камеру, и прижался к стене, не дыша. Шаги стражников еще некоторое время эхом отдавались от сводов стен, и когда они затихли, Бильбо несмело подошел к Торину, не снимая кольца, чтобы в любой момент можно было оставаться незамеченным. Так, на всякий случай.  
Бильбо присел и провел рукой по свалявшимся в колтуны волосам гнома. По его грязной коже. И не замечая ничего из этого, все так же видя перед собой гордого, надменного и упрямого короля гномов.  
Время шло, наступала ночь. Бильбо задумчиво смотрел в стену перед собой, покусывая губу. В его мозгу вертелась одна мысль, которую он гнал от себя всеми силами.  
"Бильбо Бэггинс, ты почтенный хоббит, а не извращенец какой-то. Неужели в голову действительно пришла такая идея??"  
Бильбо тряхнул головой.  
Кровь Тука брала свое. Бильбо все время немного хотелось как-то отыграться за то, что Торин в него не верил, за все его слова. Хоть он потом и извинился, Бильбо все запомнил. И никак не ожидал от себя, что подобное желание вылезет наружу.   
Никогда не вылезало, а тут.. видимо, крепко его все зацепило.  
Что ж, раз зацепило, надо действовать, пока Торин не проснулся.  
Бильбо непослушными пальцами приспустил верхние штаны Торина, развязывая тесемки брэ. Торин слабо шевельнул рукой, и Бильбо замер, но ничего не произошло.  
Осмелев, хоббит спустил брэ до колен, и взял вялый член в рот. Ему было плевать на не самый приятный запах, в конце концов, не тролль же лежал перед ним. Бильбо аккуратно, но настойчиво двигал головой, помогая себе одной рукой, второй он опирался об пол. Сосредоточившись на попытках возбудить член, не разбудив хозяина, он пропустил момент, когда хозяин очнулся.

Пробуждение было не самым неприятным. В голове шумело, словно в разгаре хорошей попойки - были такие, немного, но были, на счету молодого наследника. В теле была какая-то странная легкость. Но приятней всего были ощущения ниже пояса. Торин, криво улыбнувшись, поднял голову, желая посмотреть - кто там так старается, но застыл. Вид то исчезавшего наполовину, то снова появляющегося члена согнал с него всякое зарождающееся удовольствие. Реакция была естественная - с силой ударить в пустоту. Звук упавшего тела доказал, что Торин был наполовину прав в своих выводах - бить действительно стоило в то место, которое было рядом с членом. И нет, это все же было создание из плоти и крови. Торин сел, нашаривая руками тело, подволок к себе. Создание было невысоким. Волосы на голове.. хммм. Мягкие.  
Торин дальше шарил руками по телу.  
Босые ноги. Шерсть на ступнях.  
Хоббит.  
Торин тяжело сплюнул, отметая мысли о неподобающем жесте - слюны было слишком много.  
Что ж. Сюрприз, но.. приятный.  
Внутри зарождалось алое пламя гнева, но из чего конкретно он состоял, сказать было невозможно.

Торин четко помнил, что в камеру его кинули одного, значит, хоббит нашел возможность пробраться. Ключ! Надо искать ключ. И Торин начал на ощупь искать карманы.  
Ключ он не нашел, зато нашел кое-что другое. На руке у мистера Бэггинса было кольцо. Его точно не было во время путешествия, и Торин без задней мысли стащил его, чтобы рассмотреть. И снова застыл - мистер Бэггинс появился пред его глазами. Торин склонил голову набок, и надел кольцо обратно. Хоббит исчез. Снял - снова появился. Повторив процедуру пару раз, Торин уверился в том, что это действительно кольцо делает подобный эффект. Мистер Бэггинс желал поразвлечься?   
Что ж, Торин ему поможет в этом.

Тяжелая глухая пощечина заставила голову хоббита беспомощно мотнуться вбок. Бильбо тихо застонал.  
\- Ну давай, приходи в себя! - Тихий но яростный шепот не принес облегчения.  
\- Ч-что.. что такое? Что случилось?  
Бильбо в очередной раз моргнул, и картинка перестала расстраиваться, складываясь.. в Торина, безумным взором вглядывавшегося в хоббита.  
Бильбо поежился. Определенно, это было вовсе не то, чего он хотел.  
Рука, ощутимо сжавшая его горло, прервала его в самом начале очередного вопроса.  
\- Помолчи, иначе привлечешь стражу.  
Торин сел поверх хоббита, нависнув над ним.  
\- Будешь издавать громкие звуки, будет плохо, - пообещал он, и похлопал Бильбо по щеке, - рот открой.  
Бильбо только таращил глаза. Мозг отказывался признавать, что видел перед собой Торина. Этот Торин вел себя совершенно не так, как должен был.  
\- Не умеешь, научим. Не захочешь - заставим, - произнес Торин, надавливая на щеки Бильбо, открывая тому рот. Бильбо издал протестующее мычание, и очередная пощечина вновь заставила его голову мотнуться.  
Где-то в глубине сознания у Торина промелькнула мысль, что все неправильно и надо прекратить, но ушла, застланная красной жгучей пеленой злобы и агрессии.  
\- Ты забыл? Ни звука. Это было последнее _мягкое_ предупреждение. - Глаза Торина горели мрачным огнем, и Бильбо счел за лучшее открыть рот самому.  
И понял, что надо открыть еще сильней, ибо вставший гномий член был явно для него большеват. Да что там большеват... огромен.  
Торин двинул бедрами вперед, входя дальше в протестующе сжимающееся горло. Даа, ощущения были - не хуже обычных.   
Бильбо чувствовал, что не выдержит, он резко вдыхал воздух, но его ему не хватало - слишком маленькими были промежутки, когда член не перекрывал дыхательные пути, и слишком большое - когда перекрывал. Кроме того, рвотный рефлекс еще никто не отменял. Когда бедра Торина подались назад, хоббит вывернул шею, хрипло дыша. Сплевывать слюну не было сил, и они нитями стекала на пол.  
\- Торин, я больше не могу так, мне плохо.   
\- Насколько я понял, тебе это было нужно, - прошептал Торин, нагнувшись к уху хоббита, почти невесомо выдыхая туда слова, - тебе был нужен мой член. И ты его сейчас получишь.  
Он выпрямился и, взяв Бильбо за подбородок, развернул его голову снова лицом к себе.  
\- Торин, но меня стошнит.. - отчаянный шепот не возымел действия.  
\- Это будут только твои проблемы, - сказал Торин, и снова подался вперед, входя еще глубже чем раньше.  
Бильбо не успел расслабить горло. Мышцы отчаянно сжались, пытаясь вытолкнуть инородный предмет, и не преуспевая в этом. Отчаянно рванув рукой, Бильбо оттолкнул не ожидавшего такого Торина, и пытался откашляться от рвоты. Слава небесам, ее было немного, но было неприятно. Тем более, что огонь в глазах Торина разгорелся еще сильней, и он, получше перехватив слабые запястья хоббита, продолжил.  
Бильбо не знал, сколько это все длилось. Его немного трясло мелкой дрожью, словно в лихорадке, и он сосредоточился на дыхании, и на том, чтобы снова не напрячь мышцы горла.  
И вот, с тихими резкими словами на незнакомом ему языке, Торин застыл, двигая рукой по члену, покрытому слюной хоббита. Бильбо не отворачивался, зная, что это будет последним, что ему надо пережить. Он зажмурился, и практически тут же ощутил, как теплая густая жидкость крупными каплями Падает ему на лоб, глаза, волосы, попадает на губы, стекает по щекам.

Торин отдышался, и бросил хоббиту кольцо.  
\- Забирай. Будь осторожен в своих желаниях. А теперь убирайся, пока можешь.  
И подошел к клетке, крича и стуча по прутьям.   
Бильбо не надо было упрашивать, и он, надев кольцо, стоял у двери и снова караулил момент.  
Он было испугался, что стража проигнорирует просьбы гнома, и не зайдет посмотреть, что за животное ползает у того в камере. но видимо Трандуил отдал приказ о сохранности пленника, и волей неволей им пришлось зайти.

Торин стоял посередине камеры и усмехался, глядя на эльфов, которые снова запирали решетку, что-то довольно грубо обсуждая на своем языке.  
Потом развернулся, и тяжело упал на слежавшуюся соломенную подстилку.  
Надо быть осмотрительней с тем, что ешь. Эльфийская трава олвар часто употреблялась в пищу.  
На гномьем языке она звалась марихуаной, и вызывала неконтролируемые приступы ярости.  
Торин со стоном схватился за голову. Увы, память от этого не пропадала, и избавляться от влияния дурмана ему предстояло часами. Если не днями...


	2. Chapter 2

Бильбо старательно примеривался. "Слишком большой", мысленно простонал он. Ну почему хоббичьий ротик такой маленький? Неужели ему не удастся доставить удовольствия Торину?!  
А ведь это было его единственным желанием с.. да со дня встречи, хотя бы. Когда Торин с порога бросил пронзительный взгляд внутрь норы. Бильбо сразу понял - все. Все! Он готов. И только из упрямства пытался сопротивляться. Но когда гном прижал его к своей широкой груди, хоббит понял, что сил больше нет.  
И он подумал, что единственное, что он может предложить гному - минет.  
Теперь он, конечно, ругал себя, но было поздно.  
Тогда ему думалось, что все остальное у Торина есть - дружба, отряд, которым нужно править, обуза, за которой надо присматривать. И только этого самого.. минета, у него не было.  
Бильбо знал что такое минет - ему его делали пару раз, но сам он.. на за что. Да и кому?  
Так что приходилось тренироваться на морковке.  
"О, Торин, ты такой.. грязный, тьфу, бездна забери!", думал маленький хоббит, отплевываясь. "Надо хоть было омыть сначала этот овощ, а то сразу кинулся тренироваться!"  
***  
Через пару дней.

Бильбо застенчиво подошел к Торину со спины, чтобы было поромантичнее. Король гномов невозмутимо сидел у огня, неся дозор.  
\- Кххм, Торин, удели мне пожалуйста пару минут твоего внимания!  
\- Да, конечно, Бильбо, - отозвался Торин, пряча арфу, и незаметно спуская желтые гольфы пониже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06.01.13


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке на хоббит-фест:  
> III-3. Торин, Бильбо. AU: реверс концовки, вместо Торина погибает Бильбо. Сцена прощания в палатке. Вдохновляться можно артом.  
> Заказчик очень не любит слеш, поэтому пожалуйста, без него.

Торин влетел в уютную нору Бильбо, не удосужившись даже постучаться. Так же не обратил он внимания на Лобелию. Поначалу ошарашенная, та быстро взяла себя в руки, и уже наступала было на гнома с вопросами, но яростный взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей заставил ее замолчать. Здесь, в Шире, не умели так смотреть.  
Торин подошел к большой кровати рядом с натопленным очагом, обвел сидящих в ней хоббитов, и полуприказным тоном попросил оставить его с Бильбо наедине. Посетители ослушаться не осмелились, и потянулись к выходу, перешептываясь.  
Торин забыл о них сразу же, как закрылась тяжелая круглая дверь.  
Он гладил седые волосы. Тяжелое дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из груди пожилого хоббита.  
Раздалось тихое шуршание босых подошв о пол, и в комнату вошел юный хоббит, неуловимо напоминающий Бильбо.  
Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу:  
\- Здравствуйте, я Фродо, племянник Бильбо. Это я вам послал письмо. Дядя.. он очень хотел вас видеть перед тем, как .. - сглотнув, Фродо резко развернулся и вышел из комнаты.  
Торин снова впился взглядом в Бильбо. Он проклинал всех, кто распорядился при создании разных народов дать им разную продолжительность жизни. Он был вынужден смотреть, как умирает дорогое ему существо, и не имел возможности ему помочь - он всего-лишь король-под-горой, не Аулэ.  
Он легко прикасался рукой к жестким завиткам на голове хоббита. Лоб под его ладонью горел; глаза под веками быстро двигались.  
Торин склонил голову в немой скорби.

Он не знал сколько часов просидел у кровати Бильбо, как вдруг тот дернулся, и попытался сесть. Торин уловил свое имя, произнесенное слабым голосом.  
\- Я здесь, - сказал он, пододвигаясь ближе, и мягко укладывая хоббита обратно на подушки.  
Бильбо слабо улыбнулся и ощутимо расслабился, сжав своей слабой рукой широкую ладонь гнома.  
\- Я боялся, что ты не успеешь, - еле слышно проговорил он.  
\- Я гнал лошадей как мог, - угрюмо ответил ему Торин.  
\- Не смей, слышишь? Ты еще долго проживешь. Ты нужен племяннику, ты нужен нам. Ты.. ты нужен мне. - Его голос чуть заметно дрогнул.  
Но Бильбо будто бы не слышал его.  
\- Моя судьба была ко мне благосклонна, Торин. Я прожил жизнь, какую и не чаял прожить. Я встретил тебя, - он перевел дух, - и это ценнее всего.  
\- Не горюй по мне, мой король. Я буду ждать тебя, как всегда ждал.  
Торин молчал, склонив голову. Только вторая рука крепко сжимала край одеяла, вторая же аккуратно гладила руку хоббита. Глаза пристально следили за медленно поднимающейся и опускающейся грудью Бильбо. В любой момент вдох мог не последовать.  
Бильбо попытался что-то ему сказать, но только сипение вырвалось у него из горла. Он повернул голову к Торину, широко открыв глаза, будто вбирая в себя его образ, светло улыбнулся, и умер.  
Торин не пошевелился.

Когда Фродо зашел в комнату, он по-прежнему сидел там, и все так же аккуратно гладил руку хоббита, ушедшего в свое последнее приключение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25.01.13


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> читать под Ramshtein - Spieluhr.

Бильбо сел на кровати. Несмотря на лето, веяло холодом.  
Он прислушался - где-то в глубине норы хлопали ставни и скрипела дверь.  
Бильбо замер. Он четко помнил, как запирал все замки и щеколды. Взяв кочергу, он направился на звук.  
Редкие свечи в коридоре давали мало света, и Бильбо впервые боялся идти по своему уютному родному дому. Он боялся каждой тени в углах, пугался каждого шороха.  
"Надо вместо кочерги хранить рядом Жало", - мелькнула мысль.  
Послышалось пение:  
  
 _"Быстрее, всадник, поспеши  
не дождусь тебя в ночи  
снег мой гроб запорошил  
затушив огонь свечи"_  
  
Слова звучали глухо, тихо, красиво. Только красота это была не здешняя.  
Около входной двери повсюду - на паркете и на ковре - были черные от земли следы. Валялась редкими пучками жухлая трава да гнилые листья.  
Бильбо вышел в гостиную и замер.  
Они стояли там, все трое.  
Торин посередине, Кили слева, Фили справа.  
Страха не было. Просто хоббит оцепенел, забыв, как дышать.  
Пустые глаза смотрели на него. Волосы висели клочьями. Одежда продралась.  
Но не было ни отваливающихся кусков плоти, ни обнажившегося скелета. Просто они будто бы вернулись за ним,  _их_  хоббитом.  
Бильбо издал задушенный писк. Кочерга вывалилась из рук, но в уши будто затолкали вату, и Бильбо ничего не услышал.  
Мертвая троица продолжала петь, но слов Бильбо тоже не разбирал, только мотив гулким колоколом бился в будто бы опустевшей грудной клетке.  
Бильбо очень хорошо помнил, как месяцами надрывался, оплакивая смерть наследников Дурина. Как скорбел ночами. Как шептал в темное небо молитвы, как вздрагивал от каждого стука в дверь, как отчаянно щипал себя, чтобы проснуться и обнаружить, что это все дурной сон, и он снова увидит их всех - живыми и невредимыми.  
А потом Бильбо смирился. И жизнь будто бы потекла своим чередом.  
Только даже в самом страшном сне Бильбо не мог предположить, что ночное небо так извратит его молитвы.  
Торин отделился от троицы, и направился к нему, склонив голову набок. Острые скулы натянули кожу, глаза будто гипнозом держали взгляд Бильбо.  
Хоббит почувствовал леденящее прикосновение к руке.  
\- Идем. Со мной. С нами. - Слова будто камнями упали на пол. Но ни смерть, ни время не убрало ни властности из голоса короля-под-землей, ни убедительности.  
И Бильбо сдался. Он слишком сильно желал снова обрести своих друзей.  
Торин обнял его. На краешке сознания еще было живо воспоминание о другом объятии Торина - живом и сильном. А сейчас только холод и мрак были рядом, только затхлость и запах земли и прелых листьев.  
Фили и Кили подошли сзади, и положили руки Бильбо на плечи.  
Хоббит выпрямился.  
На сей раз ему не нужны ни носовые платки, ни сборы в дорогу, ни контракт.  
Он идет с ними, наследниками своей жизни, в их новое царство.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22.01.13


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> дню всех влюбленных посвящается

Сегодняшний день назывался у хоббитов просто и незатейливо - День Сердец.  
В этот день было принято дарить тем, кого ты любишь - открыто или скрытно, это уж по желанию дарителя - разные приятные вещи. Обычно Бильбо Бэггинс встречал этот праздник только на всеобщих гуляньях, плавно перетекавшие в вечерние гуляния, но сегодня - о, сегодня намечалось нечто особенное, если судить по ворону, принесшему целую охапку писем и ехидно каркнувшему на робкую попытку погладить его.  
Бильбо ждал важных гостей. Это мог сказать каждый хоббит в округе. Над Бэг-Эндом еще с раннего утра вился дымок из трубы, доносились разнообразные запахи готовящихся блюд, а сам хоббит постоянно сновал то из дома в сад, то наоборот. Простое ли дело - вычистить до блеска такое большое жилище и подготовиться к приезду?  
И ровно в тот момент, когда последняя узорная салфеточка заняла положенное ей место на длинном столе, в дверь раздался громкий стук. Бильбо замер, переводя дыхание, и поспешно пошлепал открывать.  
Торин Оукеншильд взглянул на него из-под нахмуренных густых бровей:  
\- Что за таинственное дело, из-за которого мы вынуждены все приехать снова в Шир?  
Но тепло глаз выдавало его. Он был рад видеть хоббита, и тот тоже, но выказал это более открыто, обнимая короля-под-горой.  
\- Скоро узнаете. Проходите, проходите все!  
Торин вошел, а за ним остальные гномы, пихаясь и галдя. Процессию завершал Гэндальф, как обычно улыбающийся себе в бороду.  
Когда дорогие гости расселись, и все взгляды устремились на хоббита, тот встал, внезапно почувствовав себя неловко.  
\- Нууу, я хотел сказать, что.. что пригласил вас.. в общем, - он откашлялся, - у всех хоббитов сегодня День Сердец. День, когда влюбленные собираются вместе.  
Заметив недоуменные взгляды, он заговорил быстрее:  
\- Понимаете, дорогие мои друзья, я.. я тоже влюблен. Влюблен в вас. Нет, вовсе не в том смысле, в котором вы подумали, если вы вообще о нем подумали, нет, я люблю вас как друг. Вы для меня - самое ценное, что у меня есть. Гэндальф был прав, я вернулся из похода другим хоббитом, и я очень рад этому. Я .. я плохо выражаю то, что лежит у меня на сердце, но я вам очень благодарен - что вы есть, что вы все выжили в той ужасной битве. И я хочу подарить вам фирменный хоббичий уют, ну и ужорную выпивку, конечно! - Он поднял свою кружку с элем.  
Вид у обычно суровых гномов был крайне лиричный, и они молча чокнулись и выпили, и вечеринка продолжалась до самого утра, пока усталость не свалила их.

На этом моменте Бильбо как обычно проснулся.   
Он провел рукой по подушке, ожидая почувствовать мокрое пятно. Но, видимо, есть та горечь, которая никогда не выйдет наружу, которая так глубоко сидит внутри, что никогда не увидит света.  
И Бильбо подумал, что мог бы написать книгу о своем приключении.  
Он просидел над ней весь, задумчиво покусывая кусочек пера, и улыбался, глядя в окно. Но потом улыбка его пропала, он нахмурился, захлопнул оставшуюся чистой книгу и убрал ее в сундук.  
Как в своих снах, Бильбо накрыл стол, поставив на него любимые угощения участников отряда.  
Для Ори - жареную картошку, по особому рецепту.  
Для Дори - небольшой чайничек с ароматной ромашкой, и рюмочку красного вина для бодрости духа.  
Бифуру, помнится, очень тогда понравилось травяное пиво Бильбо, так зачем скупиться?  
Озорно улыбаясь, хоббит выставил для Двалина тарелку с жареной рыбкой, и печенье для Балина.  
Разумеется, Бомбуру - два куска сыра. Без ножа, конечно. Связку отборных сосисок для Нори, мясную нарезку для Глоина, ну и запеченого кролика для Ойна.  
Для разудалых братьев и для Бофура - по бочке пенного эля.  
Гэндальфу надо было немного - кружку чая, он большего редко просил у Бильбо.  
И во главе стола обязательно должна стоять тарелка дымящегося супа.

Сам хоббит сел у камина, спиной к столу.  
Он, прищурившись, смотрел в огонь, и курил свою длинную трубку, задумчиво пуская под потолок колечки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13.02.13

**Author's Note:**

> 04.01.13


End file.
